


Home

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been away for so long....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Heaven and hell at the same time. 

He knew it was going too quickly, that he hadn't prepared him enough, given him enough time to adjust but fuck, this was too _everything_. Too tight, too warm, too welcoming for him to do anything but allow his hips to move jerkily, to force himself in as deep as was physically possible whilst holding him close. Digging his chin into the lean shoulder, face pressed into the long, almost delicate neck, the feel and smell of his lover after so long making raw grunts and guttural moans all that he could verbalise. 

Too soon but nothing he could do......

* * *

”Fuck, fuck, God – oh please – oh God Wil...” Alex's gasps and grunts were loud in Wil's ear, his hips hurting from the tight grip of Alex's fingers but that was nothing compared to the pain in his ass. He could tell that it wouldn't take much more – the long, hard strokes becoming short, jerky jabs as Alex dug his chin into Wil's shoulder. So familiar but almost alien after all this time. He could feel the clamminess of Alex's spine and shoulders beneath his fingers, the rough cobblestones of Alex's abs caressing his cock but he knew he wouldn't be able to come, his cock softening at the pain of Alex's harsh entry and not having time to recover. 

He held back the gasps of pain as he was buffeted by a flurry of pounding thrusts, the blast of heat as Alex filled the thin condom, the grip on his hips tightening even more. Alex's breaths were tortured in his ear, the heaviness of his chest as he fought to catch his breath hindering Wil's ability to breathe. 

“Fuck, Wil, I'm sorry!” He winced as Alex lifted up on his elbows, weight shifting enough for Wil to be able to breathe whilst maintaining their connection. Alex looked so sad as he saw that Wil's cock was half hard and that he had obviously not come. Wil looked up into the oh so familiar hazel eyes, searching for their connection, needing it almost as much as Alex had needed to lose himself in Wil's body. Looking deep, through the labyrinth of fifteen months enforced separation, the barriers of prison life, guilt and pain and desperation until there – there was his Alex.

“I love you so much – love you baby.” Alex laid himself down carefully so that Wil could breathe while they were kept close to each other. He pressed his lips to Wil's, sucking gently, nibbling at the full lower lip before passion swiftly reawakened and the kiss became deeper, more invasive. 

Wil could feel his cock lifting hopefully, the lack of orgasm from their barely over previous fuck a distant memory as he felt Alex begin to harden within him. Before they got distracted by pleasure, by the physical reconnection that Alex obviously needed, there was something he needed to say.

“No more Alex, okay? I don't care what happens now – where we live, what we do, but we don't get separated again. Right?”

He could see Alex's uncertainty and fear – the bone-deep insecurity that had plagued him the entire time he did his stretch inside – that Wil wouldn't be there when he got out, wouldn't wait for him. 

“For such an intelligent man, you are so stupid. I don't need the cars, the houses or the money. I just need you.” His voice was tight with tears as he tried to convince Alex of the sincerity of his words. It was true – the results of Alex's insider trading had been big houses and fancy cars, but Wil didn't give a fuck about any of that. He just wanted his Alex by his side where he belonged. For one harsh moment, he saw Alex was prepared to argue – maybe try to convince Wil about the contacts he had made inside that could lead to getting it all back. He tensed, unconsciously squeezing Alex out of his body as everything within him rejected the entire idea.

* * *

Wil deserved it all: the beautiful homes, the fancy cars, the fabulous clothes. Why would he stay with Alex if he couldn't make the dream come true – if he couldn't give Wil all of that. The money socked away in offshore accounts that the authorities had never managed to find would help but it wouldn't put them back where they had been, back to the heights. And he so wanted that back for Wil – a soul deep longing to give this man everything.

But the look in Wil's eyes finally got through to him; the ejection of his body from Wil's merely substantiating what Wil was saying. He meant it – his baby meant it. The man who had stood by his side through the trial and conviction; who had visited faithfully for the entire fifteen months in spite of the humiliations heaped on him by homophobic sadistic guards; the insults of the fellow inmates who hadn't yet learned what happened if you didn't give Alex Summers' man the respect he was owed come visiting day. Through all of it, Wil had been there. And this was their chance to start afresh, truly leave all that behind. Could he do it? Could he put aside the schemes he had hatched and solidified in his final days inside? For this man?

He rolled enough to yank off the condom hanging limply on the end of his reawakened cock, snatching a replacement from the bedside table. They could let the skins go after he'd tested clean a couple of times – blood and gore wasn't always safe inside and even knowing his dick had made contact with no other skin than his palm's when he'd been in there wasn't enough to convince him to take even that minor chance with Wil's life. 

Rolling on the new condom and grabbing the tube of lube, he saw the admiring glance Wil gave to his body – an almost visceral caress over muscles honed by boredom and captivity until he was in the best physical shape of his life. It made him preen and flex slightly as he quickly slicked lube down the length of his covered cock. The naked desire on Wil's face, the honest need for him with all of his flaws was such an aphrodisiac when none was needed.

He slipped his hand between Wil's legs, honing in on the tight hole that gave him so much pleasure, the portal to the only home he had ever wanted or needed. Wil's body was home to him, now and always. And if that meant letting go of his grandiose schemes he could do that. 

He would do that. 

Working two fingers into the still tight, heated depths of Wil's ass, he stroked and caressed, watching the beautiful blue eyes grow hazy with desire, the lean beauty of Wil's body as it writhed for him, twisting and turning beneath his caresses as he ruthlessly pushed Wil higher. No way this time he was leaving Wil behind – no way he didn't get to feel those muscles that were squeezing his fingers locking in ecstasy as Wil spurted over his abs and chest, fingers clawing at Alex's shoulders, muscles in his legs spasming as they wrapped around him to hold him close. 

Freeing his fingers he grabbed Wil's hips, shifting so that he could knee Wil's legs further apart. He needed this now – he needed this always but especially now. Needed to wipe out fifteen months of not lying next to this beautiful man and knowing that when he opened his eyes Wil would be there. He looked up at Wil's face as hands pressed against his shoulders, resisting. Why was he resisting? 

“What - “

“No more, yeah?” Oh yeah, he'd agreed in his head. Sometimes he forgot Wil couldn't actually read his mind – he always seemed to know what was going on in Alex's head: when he needed reassurance, when he needed to be told what to do, when he just needed Wil. Like now. 

“No more. Me and you Wil, always.” Resisting hands turned caressing, strong lean legs parting for him then pulling him close, dragging him in. His cock almost found it's own way to the sweet hole that awaited it, and he relished the rub rub rub of his belly on the solid white column of Wil's dick as he slid home and began to make sweet love to his man. No longer lost and alone, counting the days, dreaming through nights. 

Home.


End file.
